Mark III
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = |B5 = |B6 = }} |image = |based = Classic Armor |appearances = Iron Man Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Hall of Armors |markno = Mark III (3) |codename = None |class = Basic Iron Man Suit |type = None |armorcolor = Red With Golden Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Mini-Arc Reactor Mark II (Current) Mini-Arc Reactor Mark I (Former) |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark II* |successor = Mark IV* |preceded = Mark II |followed = Mark IV }} The Mark III (Mark 3) was the third Iron Man Armor designed and created by Tony Stark and is the successor to the Mark II. The armor was designed with upgraded technology and improved features to surpass it's predecessor's capabilities. The strongest of the armors in Iron Man, it was designed for customization. The Mark III was equipped with a variety of incredible enhancements and upgrades. It was heavily damaged at the end of the first Iron Man by the Iron Monger. It was later succeeded by the Mark IV. Even though it was not used in Iron Man 2 it was put in the Hall of Armors with the original 7 armors. Also, the suit has flares and strong repulsors, along with more tank missiles. The Mark III appears in Iron Man 3 along with other 6 armors in Tony's garage, and also after where it is destroyed when a terrorist attack occurs in Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion. Armor Data Armor Design The Mark III is the first armor to feature a Gold color design on it's armor platings. It's overall theme was based out on Tony's Hotrod car that he owned in his garage. Features The armor has various new features. Systems The Mark III has various systems. Armor Composition Capabilities * Ice Resistance: Based on flight test of the Mark II, the Mark III was given an advanced upgrade which enabled it to resist the build up of ice when flying at a high altitude in the atmosphere. Unlike the Mark II, the armor will not freeze at the Mark II's altitude limit point and does not have anymore difficult compared to it's predecessor when flying at very high altitudes. Weapons * Repulsors: The Mark III is equipped with the finalized version of the Repulsor technology where it can use the Repulsors as weapons aside from its role as Flight Stabilizers. * Unibeam: The Mark III has a standard Unibeam, powered by the Palladium Arc Reactor Mark II. * Shoulder-Mounted Guns: The armor is equipped with six-barrel mini guns which are mounted on it's shoulders for quick use and is supported by the suit's Targeting System which allows it to have superb and perfect precision and accuracy when fired at it's target. * Rockets: The Mark III is equipped with missiles, which are mounted beneath its wrists, In the first movie, after Tony was blasted out of the sky by a tank, he fired a rocket from the armor's right arm directly at the tank, and it exploded three seconds later after impact. * Flares: The Mark III is equipped with flares, which are used for emergency purpose or to draw the attention of a Heat Seeking Missile away. Although not considered a weapon, they were also seen used as a distraction to disrupt the senses of Obadiah Stane while he was crushing Tony inside the Mark III using his Iron Monger Armor. The Flares are still lethal, and can cause burns or act like bullets when used up close to a target. History Iron Man After his test-flight with the Mark II suit discovers several flaws including ice forming at high-altitude, Tony orders the Mark III built with the flaws corrected and made out of gold-titanium alloy to fix the ice problem. After finding out that the Ten Rings have taken control of Gulmira and are using it to stockpile weapons, Tony flies the Mark III to the village and takes down the terrorists. He then destroys a tank and the weapons stockpile. On the way home, Tony is confronted by two F-22's and accidentally destroys one before Rhodey manages to call them off after Tony saves the ejected pilot's life. Tony then has trouble removing the armor and Pepper Potts catches him doing it. Following the betrayal of Obadiah Stane and the theft of his Mark II Arc Reactor, Tony dons the armor in order to stop Stane. On the way to Stark Industries, J.A.R.V.I.S. warns Tony that the Mark I Reactor can't fully power the suit and he only has 48% power at the start. Tony arrives in time to save Pepper from Stane who has donned the Iron Monger suit he created based off the Mark I. With Stane's bigger and more powerful design and the Mark III's low power levels, Stane has the upper hand in the battle that follows, but Tony manages to hold his own somewhat, using the Mark III's immunity to icing that the Iron Monger suit lacks. On back-up power only, Tony orders Pepper to blast the roof with energy from the factory's Arc Reactor as he can't defeat Stane with the weakened Mark III. Tony manages to hold Stane off, ripping out his HUD and weapons targeting systems, but Stane overpowers Tony, destroying the armor's helmet and the glass covering the Arc Reactor. Tony has Pepper blast the roof while he's still on it with the blast throwing him clear, but knocking out power to the suit and Arc Reactor. The Iron Monger suit loses power too and falls into the factory's Arc Reactor and is destroyed in a massive explosion. The Mark III and Tony's Arc Reactor regain power shortly afterwards. Iron Man 2 The Mark III was contained inside the first Hall of Armors, which could only hold four of his known Iron Man suits. It was in between the Mark II and the Mark IV and the armor's Status displayed that it was currently Battle Damaged.(After his battle with the Iron Monger at the end of the first movie) This was right after Tony had his court conference with the government concerning the usage of the Iron Man armor. The armor was seen again in the Hall of Armors when James Rhodes accessed the garage and donned the Mark II armor to battle Tony against his Mark IV armor when he was in a drunk-state at the night of his birthday party. Iron Man 3 'Destruction' The Mark III was destroyed in the attack on Tony's mansion in Malibu, along with the suits in the Hall of Armors. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark III is the first armor available for use in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game. It is the weakest and most basic armor in the game, having a Score Multiplier of x1.0, and very low Armor Statistics. It is automatically bought in the start after J.A.R.V.I.S. instructs the player how to play and navigate through the game after initially using the Mark 42 as the starting armor and getting it damaged, with any one of Tony's previous armors replacing it, which was the Mark III first. * Score Multiplier: x1.2 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description:The third generation of Iron Man armor, this suit is equipped with a wide variety of weapons and handles like a dream. Marvel Heroes Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience In the Jarvis App, the Mark III is a viewable armor available in the Hall of Armors after being unlocked through the Blu-Ray of Iron Man 3 when scanning, or asking J.A.R.V.I.S. to unlock them all by saying the command "Roll Call". Even though the other armors are fixed and shiny, this is the only armor seen in the Application with damage on it's chest plating, referencing the battle that Tony had against Obadiah when using the suit. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark III is the very first armor to feature the famous Red and Gold color scheme in it's armor design. ** The armor's design is based on that of the same color scheme and design of the Classic Red & Gold Armor in the comics. Gallery Photo(695).jpg Photo(614).JPG iron-man-3-video-game-trailer.jpg|Mark 3 in Iron Man Game 1.jpg 2.jpg 4.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 0022.jpg 2008_iron_man_021.jpg 2008_iron_man_032.jpg 222413-iron_man_blu_ray_38_.png Filmz.ru_f_17410.jpg Iron_Man_Armor_(Mark_III).jpg Iron_Man_Armor_Mark_III.jpg Iron_Man_Flight.jpg Iron_man_still05.jpg Ironman-0001.jpg Iron-man_2008-1-1200x707.jpg Ironmandowney.jpg Iron-man-underpass-2.jpg Iron Man Mark 3.jpg PHcdadfgz6ATfc_m.jpg PHzt3ACDxGm9CH_m.jpg Shield_1.jpg MaskDetails.jpg JointDetails.jpg BodyArmorDetails.jpg GauntletDetails.jpg PowerDetails.jpg BootsDetail.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Pages Under Development